borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Does S+S make Blast MGs? (and other queries of that nature)
I've never seen an S+S blast MG. Also, aside from the Serpens and Draco, are their MGs capped at having a x2 element affect? Are there other "rules" like this concerning other guns and brands, such as there not being a fire accessory on any assault shotgun, etc.? Yes, S&S can come with Explosive. Never really paid much attention after finding an Ogre. Since higher elemental multipliers require higher level of Tech Pools the randomness of such +TechLevel part generation dictates that x3 and x4 are more rare than x1 and x2. (Not that they will actually proc at x3 and x4.) Offhand, I don't recall any limiting "rules" for MGs other than they have 3 sight options (None, Sight1, Sight2) despite some references listing 5 options. -- MeMadeIt 04:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) So, x3 elemental levels ARE possible on the non-legendary MGs? Still not clear on that...GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, possible but rare. For non-Legendary MGs, x3 requires a Tech Level of at least '12' and only a few specific parts will bump it up that high. A Tech Level of '6' is all that's needed for x2. -- MeMadeIt 09:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) It's possible for an SMG to have the tech level for a x3 elemental, but it may not have the tech pool to actually proc at x3. Nereidalbel 06:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Or only do it once on the first shot, draining the Tech Pool so that only enough is left to proc x2 on the next shot, then x1, and then x0 because the firing rate is faster than the 'refill' rate of the Tech Pool. If you fire long bursts into a wall, you'll notice a couple of large procs at first then pitiful little pops every so often from there on. -- MeMadeIt 09:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Right, but this question is specifically about S+S Machine Guns, not SMGs or any other brand.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The only manufacturer with special rules on their guns (aside from Eridian) are that Jakobs can NEVER be elemental and Maliwan will ALWAYS be elemental. The only restriction on S&S MGs is the random parts generator. With a little time spent on Gear Calc, the highest legit explosive elemental I could get on S&S was a x3, but it will deplete its tech pool entirely within about 3-4 shots. Nereidalbel 07:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) "The only manufacturer with special rules on their guns.." Not entirely true. Hyperion will never spawn anarchies, nor flame shotguns. S+S won't spawn flame shotguns, either. MeMadeIt pointed out that S+S has sight restrictions. There are several little rules like that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion does not produce Anarchies because low accuracy is required for the Anarchy title. Hyperion and S&S do not produce incendiary shotguns because they only produce assault shotguns, and (if I am not mistaken) only combat shotguns can be incendiary. S&S does not have sight restrictions, support machineguns do - only the first two sights are available for support machineguns, whereas combat rifles are (apparently) able to spawn with all five sight options (though I have not seen a sight4 yet). You could say that no manufacturer itself has specific rules on its weapons, because only the stats derived from a manufacturer's materials are able to affect the weapon directly (e.g. Hyperion materials being too accurate for LowAccuracy1_Anarchy) - of course, aside from specific manufacturers only being able to produce specific weapon types. 08:00, October 6, 2010 (UTC) That Hyperion/anarchy thing is really interesting. I've never thought of it that way. Are there certain material properties that keep assault shotties from spawning with the fire accesory?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 08:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) "material properties... assault shotties..." No, but there's probably code somewhere to prevent assaults from spawning as incendiary. Also, Maliwan cannot produce Anarchies because of accessory conflict. That would explain why only Torgue, Tediore and Dahl - the three remaining manufacturers of SMGs - produce Anarchies. 08:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Gearbox can has Anarchy aswell, derp... :D same goes for Incendiary Shotties 09:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually no, not outside of DLC3/3PDLC. Show me a Gearbox incendiary ASSAULT shotgun and I will believe you. 09:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :: To find out more, I tried building several incendiary assault shotguns in WillowTree. None of them survived in-game despite being identical to legitimate ones I found (incendiary acc aside), so it seems the game not only cannot spawn them, but moreover will actively delete them. Never even seen a Gearbox shotty though. 15:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC)